LEGO Ninjago
LEGO Ninjago (formerly subtitled Masters of Spinjitzu) is a CGI comedy-action family television show that aired on Cartoon Network in the United States and Canada, Nickelodeon in Denmark and Greece, and Disney XD in Latin America. The pilot episodes were released on January 14, 2011, and the first two episodes of the first season were released on December 2, 2011. Premise The show is set primarily on the fictional Ninjago Island, a world which draws inspiration from East-Asian legends and culture, while taking place in a modern setting. Long before the events of the series, the First Spinjitzu Master used the power of the Golden Weapons to create the world of Ninjago. Trained in the legendary art of Spinjitzu by the wise Master Wu, a group of young Ninja (Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane, and eventually Lloyd and Nya) with mastery over the Elements fight to defend their land against those who wish to conquer it. Each season focuses on a different one or more of the Ninja and features a different group of varied antagonists. Seasons/ Specials Phase 1: The Prophecy of the Green Ninja The beginning of the Ninja's story and the introduction of the legendary Green Ninja of legend. In this phase the Ninja face off against the likes of Lord Garmadon in order to fulfill the Prophecy of the Green and defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. Pilot Episodes Long before time had a name, the Ninjago world was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu; weapons so powerful, no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest, Lord Garmadon, was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them all. A battle between brothers broke out. Lord Garmadon was defeated and banished to the Underworld. * Main antagonist: Samukai * Final boss: '''Lord Garmadon * '''Villainous faction: '''Skulkin Warriors * '''Mascot Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 2 * McGuffin: 'Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu * '''Released: '''January 2011 'Season 1: ''[https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Season_1:_Rise_of_the_Snakes Rise of the Snakes]'' Since Lord Garmadon’s disappearance from the Underworld, Ninjago has been at peace, but the young ninja have grown lazy. While Garmadon lurks in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike, the ninja meet his young son, Lloyd, who carelessly unleashes a fearsome new enemy upon Ninjago – the ancient tribes of the Serpentine. The leader of the Serpentine, Pythor, hatches an evil plan to bring back the legendary, all-consuming snake, the Great Devourer. * Main antagonist: Pythor * Final boss: '''The Great Devourer * '''Villainous faction: '''Serpentine * '''Mascot Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 13 * McGuffin: 'Four Silver Fangblades * '''Released: '''December 2011 'Season 2:'' Legacy of the Green Ninja'' Lord Garmadon has disappeared with all Four Golden Weapons and now he controls the Serpentine. Meanwhile, the ninja intensify their training of young Lloyd so he will be strong enough to defeat Lord Garmadon in the final battle. To gain evil power, Lord Garmadon goes to the Golden Peaks to convert all Four Golden Weapons into the weapon of creation – the Mega Weapon. * Main antagonist: Lord Garmadon * Final boss: '''The Overlord Dragon * '''Villainous faction: '''Stone Samurai Warriors * '''Mascot Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 13 * McGuffin: '''Elemental Blades * '''Released: '''July 2012 '''Phase 2: Trials of the Ninja Each of the six Ninja must go through trials in their own individual season. Zane learns what it's like to be human, Kai learns to accept who he is, Lloyd learns the limit of his power, Jay learns patience is a virtue, Cole learns to be "seen," and Nya and Kai each learn to embrace the past and the future. [https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Season_3:_Rebooted Season 3: Rebooted] Victory in the Final Battle between the Golden Ninja and the Overlord has ushered in a new era of peace and begun a technological renaissance. Ninjago City has been rebuilt into a futuristic wonder and is now completely interconnected. Welcome to New Ninjago City. The ninja have found there is very little need for their heroics and have become teachers at Wu’s Academy. But peace is an illusion… * Main antagonist: The Digital Overlord * Final boss: '''The Golden Master * '''Villainous faction: '''Nindroids * '''Focus Ninja: Zane * Episodes: 8 * Titular Weapon: 'Techno Blades * '''Released: '''January 2014 'Season 4:'' Tournament of Elements'' After the loss of Zane, the Ninja are split up. When hope of finding him at a Master Chen's Tournament of Elements rises up, they find that there are more Elemental Masters like them, and the Tournament is not as innocent as it seems. * Main antagonist: Master Chen * Final boss: '''Chen'rai * '''Villainous faction: '''Anacondrai Cultists * '''Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 10 * Titular Weapon: 'Jade Blades * '''Released: '''February 2015 '[https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Season_5:_Possession Season 5: Possession] A grieving Lloyd is possessed by the ghost of Morro – the Master of Wind and Wu’s first student. In Lloyd’s body, Morro renders the other Ninja powerless before stealing Wu’s staff. It contains three hidden symbols, the path to finding the Tomb of First Spinjitzu Master. Wu knows that if Morro finds the tomb, he will claim the Realm Crystal. This relic has the power to open the fabric between realms, enabling the powerful Preeminent to enter the Ninjago world. * Main antagonist: Morro * Final boss: '''The Preeminent * '''Villainous faction: '''Cursed Ghosts * '''Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * Titular Weapon: Aeroblades * Released: 'June 2015 '[https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Season_6:_Skybound Season 6: Skybound] With the defeat of Morro’s ghost invasion, the ninja have now become huge media celebrities. But dark forces once more threaten Ninjago as the Teapot of Tyrahn is rediscovered by the ghost of Clouse, Master Chen’s former right-hand man. He allows Nadakhan, an evil Djinn and captain of the infamous Misfortune’s Keep, to escape the teapot. After reassembling his pirate crew, Nadakhan returns to his home realm of Djinjago, to find it collapsing. This destruction, caused by the ninja defeating the Preeminent, leads Nadakhan to vow revenge. He refits his ship so it can fly and prepares to attack. Now they are Sky Pirates. * Main antagonist: Nadakhan * Final boss: '''King Nadakhan * '''Villainous faction: '''Sky Pirates * '''Focus Ninja: Jay * Episodes: 10 * Titular Weapon: '''Djinn Blade * '''Released: '''March 2016 ''Day of the Departed (special)' When Cole returns to Yang's haunted temple to seek revenge on the former Airjitzu Master who turned him into a ghost, he accidentally uses a powerful Dark Magic blade that unleashes the spectral forms of Ninjago's greatest villains and traps himself in the temple! While Cole battles for his freedom, the Ninja must return their ghostly foes to the Departed Realm before they gain the power to remain in Ninjago forever! * Main antagonist: Sensei Yang * Final boss: '''Master Yang * '''Villainous faction: '''Past villain's ghosts * '''Focus Ninja: Cole * Episodes: '''1 * '''Titular Weapon: Departed Blades * Released: 'October 2016 '[https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Season_7:_The_Hands_of_Time Season 7: The Hands of Time] Shortly after the Day of the Departed, Master Wu awaits his old enemy Acronix to complete a battle they began 40 years ago. But Wu never should have faced such a powerful foe alone. Acronix hits Wu with the Time Punch, which causes him to start rapidly aging! Acronix escapes and reunites with his twin brother Krux, who has been living the past 40 years in disguise as the lovable Dr. Sander Saunders. During this time, Krux has been breeding a new slithering enemy: the Vermillion Warriors. * Main antagonists: The Time Twins * Final boss: '''The Iron Doom * '''Villainous faction: '''Vermillion Army * '''Focus Ninja: Kai and Nya * Episodes: '''10 * '''McGuffin: Time Blades * Released: '''May 2017 '''Phase 3: Oni Trilogy The Ninja are at their peak, and after the loss of Wu, they train in order to face their deadliest foe yet: the Oni. The Bearers of Doom are hinted at since the beginning of Season 8, until it leads to the final confrontation in Season 10. [https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Season_8:_Sons_of_Garmadon Season 8: Sons of Garmadon] A year after the loss of Master Wu, the Ninja, led by the newly dubbed Master Lloyd, must protect the Royal Family and prevent a group known as the Sons of Garmadon from successfully reviving Lord Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection using the Oni Masks. * Main antagonist: Harumi * Final boss: '''The Colossus * '''Villainous faction: '''The Sons of Garmadon * '''Mascot character: Lloyd * Episodes: '''10 * '''McGuffin: Oni Masks * Released: 'April 2018 '[https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Season_9:_Hunted Season 9: Hunted] While Lloyd and Nya resist Emperor Garmadon's oppressive hold on Ninjago City, Young Wu and the rest of the Ninja are stranded in a barbaric realm where fierce dragons are being hunted down by Iron Baron and his gang of Dragon Hunters. Lloyd must endure in Ninjago City, the others need to find the fabled Dragon Armor if they ever hope to get back home to stop Emperor Garmadon once and for all. * Main antagonist: Iron Baron * Final boss: '''Emperor Garmadon * '''Villainous faction: '''The Dragon Hunters * '''Mascot character: Young Wu * Episodes: '''10 * '''McGuffin: Golden Dragon Armor * Released: 'August 2018 '[https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Season_10:_March_of_the_Oni Season 10: March of the Oni] We Are Ninjago: This is our history – and we’re going to fight for it! After years of training in the ancient arts to become Masters of Spinjitzu, after growing as both warriors and family, after protecting the realm from enemy after enemy, the Ninja pitch a heroic last-ditch effort against the Bringers of Doom. They are fighting for the Ninjago world and its rich history, and they are fighting for their legacy – and they will give it their everything. Why? Because they are Powerful. They are Family. They are Ninja. * Main antagonist: Omega * Final boss: '''Oni Horde * '''Villainous faction: '''Oni * '''Mascot character: Cole * Episodes: '''4 * '''Released: '''April 2019 '''Phase 4: "The Reboot" After facing the greatest evil the realm will ever see, the Ninja have some down time. Each season in this phase "retells" the original seasons of the past through the enemy variety. This phase also gives the show "the reboot treatment," reducing the plot and humor for younger audiences, downgrading animation, and dropping the "Masters of Spinjitzu" subtitle. [https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Season_11:_Secrets_of_the_Forbidden_Spinjitzu Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu] The Fire Chapter: The Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu have been kept a secret for a thousand years. With good reason. The evil Serpentine sorceress, Aspheera, was banished along with the Scrolls – but now she is back, hungry for revenge, and ready to get her fangs on the Scrolls once more and reclaim her powers. The ninja’s powers, friendships, beliefs and loyalties will be put to the test like never before. The Ice Chapter: Zane’s been captured by the evil Ice Emperor. The Ninja have mounted a desperate rescue mission – but if they want to see their friend again, they’ll have to battle hordes of Blizzard Samurai as they make their way through the Never-Realm, from where no Ninja has ever returned.'' '' * Main antagonist: Aspheera * Final boss: '''The Ice Emperor * '''Villainous factions: '''Pyro Vipers + Blizzard Samurai * '''Villain correspondences: '''Serpentine + Stone Samurai Warriors * '''Episodes: '''30 * '''McGuffin: Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu * Released: 'June 2019 '[https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Unknown_Ninjago_2020_Installment Season 12: Prime Empire] ''The Lightning Chapter: ''One day, the old and legendary video game "Prime Empire" ''pops up again. The people who play the game disappear in an enigmatic way. The Ninja have to solve the mystery. They enter a dangerous digital world ruled by the mysterious villain Unagami. * '''Main antagonist:' Emperor Unagami * Final boss: '''TBA * '''Villainous faction: '''Red Visors * '''Villain correspondence: '''Nindroids * '''Episodes: '''TBA * '''McGuffin: Key-Tanas * Released: '''Summer 2020 '''Season 13: TBA ''The Earth Chapter: ''This season has yet to be completely confirmed, but it is rumored to involve Cole and his backstory quite a bit, as well as possibly feature Clouse as the main antagonist of the season. * Main antagonist: Lord Clouse * Final boss: '''TBA * '''Villainous faction: '''Skull Sorcerers * '''Villain correspondence: '''Anacondrai Cultists * '''Episodes: '''TBA * '''McGuffin: TBA * '''Released: '''Winter 2020 Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019